Unspoken Secrets
by YamiDragel
Summary: Lots of Agnst. songfic. Don't know what possessed me to type this up but I hadta get it out of my head. Sonfic


**A/N:** Bah! I was supposed to update on my Beyblade Fanfiction but this darn story has been playing in my head ever since I heard that Song Gomennasai by T.A.T.U

_Italics_ - thoughts

**_Bold italics_** - the lyrics of the darn song.

**Disclaimer:** Ah Man almost forgot to do It. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Gomennasai by TATU.

_They say it only takes a moment, a micro millisecond to hurt someone you care for and lose them for an eternity. And they normally say when that happens you generally feel that a part of your body has been taken away from you. Or that part of your identity has been taken away from you. But what happens when you share your body with another soul, who becomes your closest most personal friend? The one spirit you can rely on to help you in your time of need no matter how much they are influenced by the dark side. And that dearest soul gets taken away from you? Then what sensastions do you feel? It feels like a part of your own soul is lost. That no matter how much you try you are only a shell of what you were. No matter if it is that you happened to share your body with that soul for a few days or years all together. That haunting feeling always stays there._

_Malik felt it when the darker half of his soul which had separated from his true soul - Marik - was sent to the shadow realm. Even though Marik didn't bother much about Malik, Malik still felt the loss. _

_**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl**_

_And Ryou well he doesn't knnow the pain of that separration yet and I hope with all my heart that he never will. Although I think his thougths are the exact opposite. But I'm sure he doesn't know that although Bakura may look, talk, and act like a jerk and that he doesn't care; oh what the hell am I thinking, the darn Theif Bakura does look, talk, and act like a jerk, but he still cares for Ryou. Ok maybe he does. I hope so. well it would really be nice if he did. The very aimable and child like Yugi felt it when he lost his Yami. And God only knows the appropriate word to describe his happiness and joy when Yami returened to him._

_**When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed.**_

_And me, well lets say that I felt the same, okay not the same perhaps even more pain of separation a year back, before I moved back into Domino city after I left twelve years back. And I changed a lot since those twelve years. My somewhat best friend - I think childhood playmate would sound more better - Yugi would have told the world that if I hadn't momentarily returned to my old self and threathened bodily or even more worse harm on him if he dare did. actually the reason I moved back to this little place was to forget all about that pain and instead found myself facing people who share the same thing I used to have. another soul in my body. actually make that two. I still have a second soul but being a snake - actually to be more precise an about fifty foot long silver, saphire blue, and black basilisk - he doesn't talk much, Silas, but prefers to keep to himself occassionaly offering me advice. And well for the second one she left about a year ago and boy do I miss her. But then It was my fault she went away in the first place._

_**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**_

_Just listen to that song playing in the background from Yugi's deck. I never ever thought he'd like that duo but no here he is making all of us listen to that darn blasted song while he beats Jou in a game of Duel monsters. How many times have I told him that I hate that darn song and yet the ass continues to play it. This darn damn song is the reason why I'm thinking of her in the first place. But perhaps if I just gave her more attention and didn't take her for granted then maybe she would have stayed._

_**What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain**_

_**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself.**_

_How was I supposed to know that I was the one who hurt her, when she rarely showed her feelings? But I guess that i can't use that as an excuse as I always knew how she felt. Especially since we were so much alike. Having seen our parents killed before our own very eyes. Yes my parents were killed - although I told Yugi and the others something else - brutally killed by vampires none the less. I wonder how the gang will react if I tell them that? Both me and my darker half loved snakes, and the both of us were very adept in using magic, in other words both of us were sorceresses. Well actually she is one of my ascendants so I just got magic in my blood like she did. And I am supposed to be her successor in the elemental Four that guard the doorway to the realm in which we live in and Silas' new priestess. I thought I understood everything about her but I guess I was wrong because she did leave and it had to be my fault._

_**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
**_

_Just listen to me I'm sounding so philosophical and I'm getting so darn soft! If Arcuaid were here she'd be laughing her head off at me and going _Oh my dear Lumen you need to learn to me more emotionless. Emotions don't really suit you since you do look like a corpse or - what do you people 5000 years in the future call it, ah got it - a robot._ Oh yeah Arcuaid, the infamous snake sorceress Medusa would definately say that. The sly witch._

_**What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege**_

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

_Listening to that song made her think of Arcuaid and she couldn't stand it. I can still feel my Demons claw pendant hanging low on my neck. Where Silas resides and Arcuaid used to reside, and occassionaly come out or talk to me when she was in my soul room, going luman this and lumen that. 'Lumen' I now hated that word. It meant light in Latin. She used to call me that. One of her nicknames for me. Stupid witch. She befriends me for ten years to only have me serve her purpose. She made me tell her all my secrets, we shared moments of happiness and sorrow together and then she left. Stupid stupid stupid witch. she called me her soul sister and still she left. what kind of friend was she? After all that we went through together to find the elements that would ressurect the Guardian Dragon Spirit that controlled the gateway to this realm and our years of sruggle, she threw my friendship and companionship away just because she liked to stay with Nei and protect the gateway, so that she would be able to pass on into the after life more easily. Stupid sly evil traitorous witch._

Anzu Mazaki looked at a round silver amulet which she held in her hand. On it was encrusted Four Deep Blue Saphires held in place by Four silver claws. On the back words were inscribed in Latin 'Dominatio per malum.' or a rough translation into english 'Power through Evil'. A low inaudilble sigh escaped her lips. Her hand clutched the amulet tightly. Her eyes showed signs of her first tru teardrops in the previous year. Her face wore a blank expression but her eyes seemed feirce and sad at the same time. As the song continued to play Anzu couldn't bear it any longer and picked up her cloak before walking out of Yugi's house aka the Game Shop and into the pouring rain. As she rounded a corner she sighed and finally leaned back against a wall.

"All things said and done you stupid witch, I still miss you."

_**Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now**_

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  


**A/N:** Corny I know but I hadta do it. Anyway Enjoy


End file.
